1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an expandable coat hook for use in a passenger compartment of an automobile and, in particular, to coat hooks which move downward and outward to expand the serviceability of the coat hook.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coat hooks are installed in the roof of the passenger compartment of automobiles to permit the hanging of articles of clothing while traveling. It has been the objective of automobile interior manufactures to create coat hooks that can accommodate many articles and are easy to use, yet remain inconspicuous when not in use. Prior devices employ springs to return hooks to their non-use position, either substantially flush with or inside the headliner. Some hooks are mounted on pivots for rotation about an axis for movement from an in-use position to a non-use position. However, each design is limited by the size of the hook: If a small hook is used, only a few articles can be hung. Large hooks form an unnecessary obstruction in the cabin when not in use.